Your Favorite
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: "I told you guys, I don't have a favorite" Tigress said. Yet, she knew otherwise. But she wasn't about to tell them, not even close...let them try to figure it out, they wouldn't succeed. ..will they? TiPo One-shot. Enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **Whoop whoop! Who's 14? That's me! Anyway, I'm publishing this to celebrate my own birthday and to decrease the sugar I got from my chocolate cake...I hope you enjoy it!**

"I told you guys, I don't have a favorite"

"Come on Tigress. Everyone does" Mantis said. The feline just finished the last spoon of her soup and shook her head.

"Mantis is right, everyone has a preference" Viper added. They were all trying to find out who of the group was Tigress' favorite.

"I don't have a preference over any of you" she stated. Po was in his dad's shop right now, he was probably on his way back by now, which made sense on why the five where now bugging the feline.

"Everyone does, for Crane is me or Po, for Monkey is Mantis. And for Mantis is Monkey. For me is Crane. And Po obviously prefers you! And even Shifu!" Viper explained. Tigress was about to ask about Po, but she got interrupted.

"Oh Shifu, at least he should try not to make it so obvious. He obviously likes Po and Tigress more" the feline rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad. Cause I don't have a favorite" she stated, walking to the barracks.

"I bet it's Crane!" Tigress almost burst out laughing.

"No, what about Mantis! ?" Monkey suggested. Tigress turned around,

"Ok, let's just imagine, that for just a tiny moment, I do like someone-"

"We never said like" Viper said smugly,

"Whatever, favor, prefer, whatever you want to call it, Back to it, do you really think it would be Mantis or Monkey? That's just common sense" Tigress said with a smirk. Mantis and Monkey just frowned. But it was true, they were too, immature to actually be considered as a candidate for the feline.

She continued walking, with the rest close behind her, pondering. ...she was surprised by the time it took them to figure out.

"Guys! I got it!" Crane yelled. They all looked at him.

"Its Po! How could we have overlooked that! It's so obvious!" Tigress widen her eyes. She thought they would give up or keep it to themselves. But somehow, them knowing only made her nervous. She sighed. Trying to remind herself they would never find out the real secret.

"Of course! I mean, they hug, they hang out, they even spar for fun!" Viper mentioned, trying to come up with evidence to show how right they were. But Tigress didn't answer.

"So Tigress? Is Po, isn't it?" Mantis teased her. But before she could deny, Monkey added.

"It's hard to believe that she actually likes him. I guess opposites do attract" Tigress blushed through her fur.

"That's not true!" She yelled, but it came out like a high- pitch whimper.

"Oh man, that would have been awesome" a voice behind them said. Tigress wanted to take back her words... but the rest were still there.

"Oh Hi Po. Didn't see you there" she stuttered.

"We were just talking about her favorite member! And lucky you, its you!" Viper squealed, glad to be the one to give the new information. If Tigress hadn't experience embarrassment, she has now.

"Reallly Tigress?!" Po asked her excitedly. Just as she expected him to, afterall, he was a big fan of them, and like said, he mostly idolized her. Now she had two choices, yes or no. Simple as that.

"I...uh, it's complicated"

"No is not. Its a yes or no question Tigress" monkey said. It was almost as if they all had planned something. ...she widen her eyes at the realization. They either make no sense or they were smart about their plans. And right now they were suspicious.

"ok, what are you all planning on doing" She was right. Viper looked as if she were about to choke , Crane started to frantically look around, while Monkey and Mantis kept trying to melt themselves into the background. Po just twiddled with his fingers. Yes, they were all part of the big picture.

"So, we'll just leave you with Po" Mantis said. Quickly disappearing in the hallway, along with Monkey. Then soon enough, Crane and Viper followed. But Viper whispered something to Po before going,

"Don't worry...likes you too...obvious...go for it" her sensitive ears could only pick up that. But she wasn't that naive to know where it was all leading , the whole hall was empty and there were just the two of them.

"So am I your favorite?" Po asked her with that excited smile of his. Tigress grinned. She gave him a peck on the cheek,

"Of course you are" he smiled.

"So, Tigress. I was..." he was trying to gather the correct words,

"Just spit it out Po" he nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to go out with me on a date so as to provide for a potential opportunity to authorize the commencement of a romantic affiliation between yourself and me?" He asked...actually, it appeared he had it memorized. Tigress couldn't help but laugh.

"What the heck was THAT! ? Did you memorize it!?" She asked in between her laughs. Po was taking all this the wrong way, making him want to disappear right there.

Tigress saw this and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Yes I would" She smiled and without giving it hesitation, she kissed him. It was as if they have done this a million times before because the kiss was perfectly in sync. Po wrapped his arms around her.

"Next time just ask me normally. Okay?" Po chuckled. Tigress rested her head on his chest, right now, she could make out the soft beats of his heart and as she enjoyed his warmth, a thought came into her mind and made her smile...

 _I guess opposites do attract..._

 **so, what did you think? Review! !**

 **-peace out!:)**


End file.
